


The Queen's Heart

by HeraldInquisitor



Series: Adela Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Ferelden (Dragon Age), Love, Mage Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Minor Alistair/Female Warden, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldInquisitor/pseuds/HeraldInquisitor
Summary: Queen Anora of Ferelden finally comes to realise that if she does not marry and produce an heir, Ferelden will be plunged into civil war upon her death. But who will be her new husband?





	The Queen's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> To understand the beginning of this story, please first read The Age of Dragons ch.1-6 (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450040/chapters/38520206). 
> 
> Otherwise, please note that this story begins at Skyhold, where Anora is a guest after attending a wedding.

The moon was still high over Skyhold, but Queen Anora could not sleep. She could hear the ravens cawing in the rafters of the tower, despite the false floors placed upon the upper levels for her privacy. She had not slept well since the Breach opened, despite the Inquisition closing it and vanquishing the evil magister who had ripped the sky open. It had been more than ten years since the Battle of Ostagar - since she was widowed. She had witnessed Alistair's wedding earlier. He had matured into a good man, loving and kind, despite the horrors he'd witnessed. She wondered if Cailan would have been like him. She would never know. And now, she found herself struggling to remember her husband. He was very little more than a golden idea to her - of a time where everything seemed right with the world.

Now she was a widow and an orphan. Alone.

For years, Anora's ministers and advisers had pleaded with her to marry for the sake of the realm. She had refused - firstly because she was barely getting over Cailan's death, her father's betrayal, and trying to cement her power in Ferelden - then, because she did not _want_ to marry. Everyone knew that a King was more powerful than a Queen, and she didn't even know if she could control another husband the way she had controlled Cailan. He had been only too happy to let her rule in his stead whilst he played with the Grey Wardens - another man might want her power for himself.

Yet, she knew that if she did not marry, the consequences would be far worse. She had staved off _that_ particular reality check for as long as possible. But the Breach had changed it all. Since then, she had been terribly afraid of dying, and causing another civil war with her death. Not only that, but her father's legacy to Ferelden - she could not let him down again.

~

The following morning, she watched Alistair and Raven Theirin bid farewell to the Inquisitor and Skyhold, taking with them one of the Inquisitor's companions. She saw the happiness of the two newlyweds shining on their faces, and felt a jealous sting. She could not remember the last time she felt as happy as they looked.  
"Your Grace," said a voice, interrupting her thoughts. She turned her head and saw Arl Teagan Guerrin before her.  
"Teagan, I did not see you there - pardon me. I was thinking that the Wardens look very happy with each other." He smiled.  
"They are, my Queen. I have not seen two such lovers in my time. Looking at them, one would never realise how long they have been together."  
"It is most wonderful indeed when people find their soulmates," said Anora wistfully.  
"If I may be so bold - forgive me if I am too impertinent - but my nephew would have wanted you to be happy."  
"Duty before happiness, Arl Teagan."  
"Forgive me, but, duty is important, Your Grace, but there is no reason why you cannot do both your duty and be happy. Happiness is the stuff of life."  
"You remind me of Cailan, Teagan."  
"And you of Loghain, Your Grace." Anora laughed.  
"True enough. I _do_ sound more like my father as I get older. Will you be accompanying me back to Denerim, Arl Teagan?"  
"Of course, Your Grace."


End file.
